The fate of the BloodClan
The fate of the BloodClan (zu deutsch - das Schicksal des Blutclans) '''The fate of The Bloodclan '''ist eine Kurz-Geschichte von Bronce über den Blutclan nach Geißels Tod . Es geht um Suddendeath, was auf Deutsch plötzlicher Tod heißt , welche nach Geißels Tod die Anführerin des Blutclans ist . Ihr werdet sehen, wohin ihr Rachedurst und ihr Blutdurst sie führen ... Besondre Umstände Es gab einige Probleme mit dieser Geschichte , da sie die gleiche Rahmenhandlung hat wie von einer anderen Geschichte . Die Nutzerin und Schreiberin dieser Geschichte war darüber sehr traurig , was ich vollkommen verstehen kann , da sie sich mit der Idee sehr viel Mühe gegeben hat . Außerdem möchte ich die wunderbare Freundschaft zu dieser netten , aufgeschlossenen Nutzerin nicht durch diese kurze Gesichte gefährden . Deswegen gehört diese Geschichte Blaufrost , die mich erst auf die Idee zu Suddendeath und ihrem Schicksal gebracht hat . Viel Spaß , Frosty ^^ Prolog Die Nacht war düster und die Wolken verdunkelten den Himmel . Eine Graue ragte über den bleichen Vollmond . Am Boden regte sich etwas . Es waren die Körper vieler Katzen , die wie Schatten in der Dunkelheit miteinander rangen . Fauchen und Jaulen durchbrach die Stille , und hin und wieder ein lauter qualvoller Schrei . Die Wipfel der Bäume des Waldes ächzten und ihre Blätter raschelten . Eine Eule erhob sich rufend aus dem Dickicht und ließ ihren Blick über das Kampffeld gleiten . Ihr schneeweißes Gefieder schien in der Schwärze zu leuchten . Das fahle Licht des schwachen Mondes , das sich durch die Wolken drängte , ließ die blutverschmierten Gräser glitzern . Die Eule schien zu schaudern , krächzte unheilvoll und verschwand mit kräftigen Flügelschlägen am Horizont . Ein wenig Abseits , im verworrenen Schatten der Bäume , kauerte auf einer steinernen Anhöhe ein roter kräftiger Kater . Eine lange, schmale Wunde zog sich über seine Kehle und seine Schnurrhaare zuckten unkontrolliert . Der Kater war von breiter, schöner Statue und in seinem klugen, runden Gesicht blitzten grüne Augen . Sie wurden um jeden Herzschlag matter , das Licht verschwand aus ihnen wie ein gefangener Sonnenstrahl, der aus seinem Gefängnis floh . Blut tropfte aus dem Mundwinkel des Katers , beinahe so rot wie sein roter Pelz, der leicht im Wind wehte . Ein leises pfeifendes Atmen glitt durch seinen Brustkorb , dann lag er still . Über dem toten Kater hockte ein kleiner, schwarzer Kater , schwärzer als die Fänge der Nacht . Von diesem Kater ging eine grausame , eisernerer Mordlust aus . Ein Lächeln verzerrte sein schmales ansonsten unscheinbares Gesicht , doch es erreichte nicht seine engen, eisblauen Schlitzaugen . Sie leuchteten wie Eiszapfen in der Dunkelheit , wie von kaltem blauem Nebel durchzogen . Der Kater ließ von der Leiche ab , die ihn mit gläserneren Augen anstarrte . Er lächelte nur und spuckte auf den feuerroten Kater hinab . Um den kleinen kurzen Hals des nachtschwarzen Katers zog sich ein enges, rotes Halsband , das von dunkelroten Blutflecken bespritzt war , ebenso wie sein kurzes glanzloses Fell . Das Halsband war von gelben Hundezähnen und Krallen bestückt . Vorne prangte ein kleiner Schädel , dessen Schattenaugen leer nach vorne stierten . Der schwarze Kater zuckte mit seinen leicht weißen , hellrot befleckten Mundwinkeln und ließ seinen kalten, reuelosen Blick über die Lichtung gleiten . Plötzlich regte sich die Leiche am Abgrund der Ebende und der schwarze Kater wirbelte herum . Seine Hundekrallen hinterließen Furchen in dem von Platzregen aufgeweichten Felsen . In einer einzigen Bewegung sprang der flammenfarbene Kater auf , seine grünen Augen blitzten im Schleier des Regens . " Aber du bist tot ! " fauchte der schwarze, kleine Kater verwirrt , seine blauen Augen wurden groß als der Rote seine Klauen hob . " Ich habe neun Leben " zischte der Rote und hieb auf den kleinen Schwarzen ein . Der Streuner zitterte und Blut spritzte . Verwunderung und Schmerz standen in seinen eisblauen Augen als er tot zu Boden sank . Blut breitete sich als dunkelrote schimmernde Pfütze um die Leiche aus . Der rote Kater stieß ein Triumphgeheul aus und sprang vom Felsen hinunter , sodass seine Muskeln unter dem blutverklebtem Pelz spielten . Unten herrschte Chaos . Kopflos flüchteten einige der Katzen in den Wald und heulendes Gejaule hing wie ein Echo über der Lichtung . Eine dunkelrote Kätzin stürmte den Abhang in flachen Sätzen hinauf . Die war durchtrainiert und hatte breite Schultern . Trotzdem war sie schlank und ihr Fell glänzte im Mondlicht blutrot . Narben bahnten sich durch ihr Fell , einige schienen Monde alt , andere waren frisch . Panik stand in ihrem Gesicht . Panik , Angst , Verwirrung und Trauer blitzten in kalten, blauen Augen . Breite Hundekrallen bahnten sich durch ihre muskulösen, breiten Pfoten und bespickten ein schwarzes Halsband um ihre Kehle . " Vater " hauchte sie mit zittriger Stimme . Sie presste ihre blutbesprenkelte Tatze in das schwarze, kalte Fell . Blaue Augen starrten sie an und sie starrte zurück . Sie schien im Stillen zu weinen und drückte ihre Schnauze in den blutverschmierten Pelz des Gefallenen . Kalte Luft wirbelte um sie herum und sie zitterte . " Wieso " hallte ihr verzweifelter Schrei umher und als Echo zu ihr zurück . Die Kätzin holte einmal tief Luft , drückte die Leiche des Katers ein letztes Mal an sich und blickte mit hagelblauen, funkelnden Augen auf die Katzen der Lichtung hinab . " Ich werde dich rächen , Vater . Ich werde dein Werk fortführen und die Ära des BlutClans einläuten ... " versprach sie und Schatten stahlen sich in ihre engen, ausdrucksstarken Augen . Kapitel 1 Suddendeath lächelte . Sie saß regungslos im Schatten und ihr blutrotes Fell schimmerte unheilvoll . Es war dunkel in der Häusergasse, in der sie kauerte und es roch verfault und feucht . Das rötliche Mauerwerk um die Kätzin herum ragte hoch zum Himmel auf und schickte tiefe, lange Schatten zu ihr hinunter . Es würde einige Katzen brauchen, um den Blutclan getreu zu machen . Einige Katzen bedeuteten Suddendeath nichts . Ihre Krallen verlangten Blut , und es lieferte ihr einen Grund, sich zu nehmen, wonach es ihr verlangte . Ihr starrer, dreckiger Pelz war besprenkelt von breiten Blutflecken . Teils ihr einiges , größtenteils das von Fremden . Ihre scharfen Krallen hinterließen Flecken auf dem alten, schimmelnden Betonboden . Ihr Pelz prickelte vor Erregung und Erwartung . Suddendeath liebte es zu töten . Sie genoss das Gefühl von kaltem Fell und feuchtem, warmen Blut unter ihren Pfoten . Das Gefühl, Fleisch zu zerfetzten , Blut auf ihrer Haut zu spüren . Sie liebte den Anblick von Leid und Verzweiflung und obwohl sie erst letzte Nacht ihren einzigen Ahnen , den sie anerkannt hatte , verloren hatte , spürte sie bereits wieder den brennenden Wunsch nach Chaos und Vernichtung . Leise , wie ein unliebsamer Schatten , huschte sie die Gassen entlang zum BlutClan Lager . Es war ein verwirrendes Netzt aus Gassen , in denen schon viele Streuner und Hauskätzchen verschwunden waren . In den Mündern der Hauskatzen hießen die Jagdgründe des BlutClans Todesgassen . Suddendeath genoss die Angst und Furcht der Hauskatzen und sonnte sich in ihrem Ruf . Bis jetzt war sie nur als Geißels Schatten bekannt , doch nun würde sie die Führerin des BlutClans genannt werden . Suddendeath würde man sie nennen und ihren Namen nur flüsternd aussprechen . Suddendeath - das hieß plötzlicher Tod , hatte Geißel ihr erklärt . Sie war die einzige Katze, die Geißel an seine Seite gelassen hatte . Sie war die einzige , der Geißel vertraut hatte . Nach ihrer Niederlage waren die BlutClankatzen zurück in den Vorort des Zweibeinerorts geflohen . Narren , schoss es Suddendeath durch den Kopf , nun würde sie ihnen keine Chance mehr zum Flüchten lassen ... Die Kätzin wusste, dass die BlutClankatzen unzufrieden waren . Sie wollten meutern und sie stürzten , doch das würde sie nicht zulassen . Sie wusste, wem sie vertrauen konnte , besser gesagt, wen sie in höhere Positionen setzen konnte. . Vertrauen war kein Wort in ihrem Wortschatz . Vertrauen war etwas für Weichherzen , für Katzen, die dumm genug waren, in ihr eigenes Verderben zu tappen . Suddendeath würde sich nicht zu ihnen hinunterlassen . Sie schlüpfte durch ein Loch im Mauerwerk und trat auf einen runden, dreckigen Platz, der von halbverfallenen Gebäuden eingekesselt war . Milchige, verstaubte Fenster prangten an den Seiten und verliehen dem Platz einen düsteren und verfallenen Eindruck . Einige eingesunkene Kartons stapelten sich an den Wänden und senkten Schatten zu Suddendeath hinab . Viele magere Katzen kauerten in ihnen und um sie herum . Ihre Pelze waren vor Dreck gesträubt und ihre stumm um Hilfe betenden Blicke blieben an Suddendeath hängen . Die schlanke, rote Kätzin nickte ihnen erhaben zu und spürte die scharfen Hundezähne um ihren Hals , die sich in ihr Fell bohrten . " Blutclan " rief sie laut und erklomm einen verputzten, hohen Fenstersims an der horizontalen Häuserwand . Von dort hatte sie einen guten Überblick über das ganze Lager . Die dünnen , dreckigen Katzen huschten wie Schatten auf sie zu . Zerrupfte Kätzinnen mit Matten scheuchten spindeldürre, leblose Jungen vor ihren Pfoten her . " Wie ihr sicherlich wisst, ist Geißel in der Schlacht gegen die WaldClans von uns gegangen . Er ist ein großer Verlust für den BlutClan " sagte sie und ließ den Katzen kurz Zeit, ihrer Trauer kundzutun . Nichts ertönte , nur eisernes Schweigen , bis auf einige Wenige, die lautes Klagegeheul ausstießen . Suddendeath verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen . Geißel war einer der größten Anführer, die der Clan je gesehen hatte und sie schenkten ihm keine Anerkennung ! Das würde heute noch mindestens einer bereuen , dachte Suddendeath sich mit Befriedigung. " Wir werden uns an den WaldClans rächen und Geißels Plan beenden ! " kündigte sie energisch an . Die Katzen , die auch schon zu Geißel getrauert hatten , stießen angriffslustiges Fauchen und aggressives Knurren aus . Die Anderen schwiegen und starrten zu Suddendeath hoch . Plötzlich entdeckte die Kätzin im Augenwinkel eine weiße Gestalt , die sich ängstlich umschaute und durch das Loch in der Mauer verschwinden wollte . Sie fauchte aggressiv auf , ihre Krallen schossen durch ihre Pfoten . Suddendeath sprang innerhalb von Herzschlägen vom Fenstersims und glitt durch die Luft . Eine Katze kreischte einen Namen und die weiße Gestalt am Eingang drehte sich um . Suddendeath landete vor der Gestalt , einer mageren Kätzin die einmal weiß gewesen sein musste , und versperrte ihr gelangweilt lächelnd den Ausgang . Im Gesicht der weißen Kätzin breitete sich lähmendes Entsetzen aus und sie holte zitternd Luft . Um ihre Beine stolperten drei kleine, magere Jungen . Zwei schwarze und ein graues . Suddendeath inspizierte ihre mattglänzenden Krallen und blickte die Kätzin scheinbar lächelnd an . " Wohin so eilig , Sadness ? " fragte sie leise . Die Weiße zuckte erschrocken zusammen . "Ich - Ich wollte ... " stotterte sie und zuckte mit den großen Ohren . Suddendeath lächelte gezwungen , ihre Krallen schrien nach Blut . Dann konnte sie sie nicht mehr zurück halten . Tief Gruben sie sich in Sadness' Gesicht und Blut sprudelte mit Bläschen hervor . Die Weiße sackte zuckend zu Boden . Hinter sich spürte Suddendeath Bloodhunters Präsenz . Er war dem BlutClan schon immer treu gewesen . " Töte die Jungen " , erklärte sie mitleidlos . Bloodhunter nickte und trat an die Leiche und die verstörten Jungkatzen heran , die sich wimmernd an den kalten Körper ihrer Mutter drückten . Mit einem Lächeln vernahm Suddendeath drei kurze Todesschreie und entschied, dass Bloodhunter ihr neuer Zweiter Anführer werden würde . Kapitel 2 Zuerst würde sie Feuerstern töten , den Mörder ihres Vaters . Danach die anderen drei Anführer . Die anderen Katzen würden am Leben bleiben , sofern sie sich ihr unterwarfen . Suddendeath regte sich auf dem Fenstersims und blickte auf den Platz hinab . Bloodhunter kroch zu ihr hinauf und warf ihr ein braunes Hauskaninchen vor die Pfoten . Suddendeath entließ ihren zweiten Anführer mit einem nicken und riss eine Pfote des Kaninchens ab . Mit einen Lächeln zerfetzte Suddendeath den kleinen, weichen Körper und stellte sich vor, er wäre der Körper von Geißels Mörder . Heute , dachte sie voller Genugtuung , heute würde der Kampf beginnen . Achtmal würde sie den Kater mit dem feuerroten Pelz töten , und jedes Mal würde sie Befriedigung verspüren . Knurrend streckte sie ihre steifen Glieder und leckte die Hundekrallen an ihren eigentlichen Krallen sauber . Unten herrschte bereits reges Treiben und Suddendeath plusterte erregt ihr Brustfell auf . " BlutClan " , kreischte sie und ihre blauen Augen blitzten mörderisch , " Heute wird Geißel seine Rache bekommen und wir werden das Terratorium der WaldClans unser eigenes nennen " , sie atmete lächelnd ein und zuckte mit dem Ohr . Bloodhunter gesellte sich an ihre Seite . " Wir sollten los " murmelte er und warf er ihr einen vorsichtigen Blick zu . Suddendeath nickte , sie hatte keine Lust, Bloodhunter wegen seiner Unverfrorenheit zu schelten , denn sie schwelgte bereits im Kampfrausch . Die Katzen des Blutclans folgten ihr still gezwungen . Bald erreichten sie den Waldrand . Suddendeath zog den Geruch der Clans tief ein . Den würzigen Geruch des Waldes . Bald wird es mein Wald sein , dachte sie bestimmt . Ihre Krallen zuckten bereits erwartungsvoll , ihre Augen brannten vor Blutdurst . Bloodhunter rannte knapp hinter ihr und schickte sich an, sie nicht zu überholen . Sie spürte seine Erregung in der Luft . Dann häufte sich der Duft von Katzen und sie brachen durch das Unterholz mitten auf eine Lichtung . Auf die Lichtung . Die Lichtung, wo Geißel das Leben genommen wurde . Der Blutwahn überrollte Suddendeath wie eine Welle, als sie den feuerroten Kater unter den Pelzen der Lichtung erblickte . Wieder hing der Vollmond über dem Wald und düstere Wolken verschleierten den schwarzen Himmel . " Für Geißel " , jaulte Suddendeath und sprang vom Gebüsch hinunter . Der BlutClan folgte ihr . Hundezähne und Krallen blitzten im Mondlicht und Blut begann durch die Nacht zu spritzen . Suddendeath landete direkt auf dem verhassten, roten Kater . Seine grünen Augen wurden groß wie Monde und er stolperte verängstigt zurück . Mit einem irren Lachen grub Suddendeath ihre Krallen in sein rotes Fell . Blut sprudelte hervor in ihr Gesicht . Genussvoll leckte sie es sich von den Lippen . " Stirb " , knurrte sie und bohrte ihre Zähne in seine Kehle . Das Licht verschwand aus seinen Augen und er sank zu Boden . Suddendeath lächelte genussvoll und jaulte triumphierend . Genau in diesem Moment schoss der Rote hoch und Krallen bohrten sich in Suddendeaths Brust . Schreckliche Kälte breitete sich in ihren Gliedern aus und glühend heiße Schmerzen schossen durch ihre Adern . Gepeinigt keuchte sie und warf sich zu Boden . " Du wirst sterben , Bestie " fauchte Feuerstern und rammte ihr seine Krallen in die Brust . Dann wurde Suddendeaths Blickfeld schwarz . Das Letzte, was sie sah, war rotes, spritzendes Blut . Ihr eigenes Blut ... Kategorie:By Broncekralle